The present invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit comprising a glass door which has a door frame into which a glazing pane has been inserted. Refrigeration units in the sense of the present application can also be coolers in particular for the storage of wine.
Previous glass doors of refrigerator units are disadvantageous in a number of respects. To the extent their door frame comprises extruded aluminum sections which are miter cut and assembled, gaps are unavoidable at the joint positions due to tolerances. Additional applications such as locks, viewing windows and the like can only be introduced into the extruded sections with difficulty. In addition, the contour of the door frame is more or less predetermined by the frame sections and at best slightly adaptable by additional machining.
To the extent the frame of glass doors is made up of extruded plastic sections and/or injection molded parts by welding or plugging together, as a rule no high-quality visual effect can be achieved. Visible abutment points arise due to the welding. In addition, no uniform color or finish can be achieved due to the combination of different plastic parts.